Homeward Bound
by Lost Lantean
Summary: Aelita's gone on a tour with the Subdigitals but two months away from home seems to have taken it's toll. JxA


Aelita walked into the massive building, feeling very small and insignificant even as people recognized her, flashing smiles and offering greetings that did but didn't make her feel any better. The attention she was being paid, while not exactly unwelcome, was far from what she was used to or comfortable with. It probably didn't help that she was far from home and feeling more than a little alone at the moment.

Of course, she wasn't, she had the Subdigitals and their entourage for both company and security. There was Chris walking beside her and she was grateful for his enthusiasm and constant praise. It reminded her of Jeremy, who had told her before she went off on this trip that he was proud of her and that he'd watch every concert and wish he could have come along. But he had entered a national robotics contest and they'd accepted him before she had learned that the Subdigitals wanted her to tour with them. The laptop clutched tightly to her side was the only connection she'd had with him in the past two months and would still be gone for much too long. This wasn't the first time on the trip that she wished she'd declined the tour and went with Jeremy instead.

Sophie, the bands manager, approached and handed her an MP3 player along with a set of full cover headphones. "This will help with the trip." Aelita looked up, pulled from her thoughts, and looked confused for just a moment before she accepted the device and smiled gratefully. It was fully charged and would provide a needed distraction on the train ride ahead. "Go ahead, maybe it'll take your mind off of whatever is bothering you. We'll make sure you don't miss the train."

Putting on the headphones chopped out much of the noise in the station, allowing her to focus on the music. She looked at the device, placed her thumb over the play button and clipped the player to her jeans. She pressed play and listened to the first song.

_I'm sittin' in the railway station_

_Got a ticket for my destination_

_On a tour of one night stands_

_My suitcase and guitar in hand_

_And every stop is neatly planned_

_For a poet and a one man band_

A smile cracked her lips, this song was from one of Jeremy's favorite bands and it seemed to fit the situation perfectly. Though not technically in her hands, the group had a ticket for her to their next destination: Paris. The city of lights and a place that was so close to home and yet so very far away from it at the same time.

_Homeward bound_

_I wish I was_

_Homeward bound_

_Home, where my thought's escaping_

_Home, where my music's playing_

_Home, where my love lies waiting_

_Silently for me_

She hummed along, the song's slow and sad lyrics pulling at her heart. So far away from everything she knew her thoughts so often strayed back to Kadic and the factory, to Lyoko and her lost father. To Jeremy and the gentle melodies he preferred. To Jeremy and the more upbeat, faster music that he'd learned to enjoy because of her.

_Everyday's an endless stream_

_Of cigarettes and magazines_

_And each town looks the same to me_

_The movies and the factories_

_And every stranger's face I see_

_Reminds me that I long to be_

Singing softly, a nudge on her arm brought her attention back to the here and now. Reluctantly hitting pause, she slipped the headphones down and was assaulted by the roar of the crowded place. Surrounded by friendly faces amidst the sea of strangers she walked to the train and boarded it, Sophie showing the group's tickets to the conductor off to the side.

She made her way to her cabin and sat down heavily. The song wasn't really fair to her experience. The concert tour was definitely the most fun she'd ever had with each new city offering something to learn or something unique to see and do. Each concert was alive with energy and excitement that she could feel to her bones. But all the travel and hotel stays took its toll on her and she was past the point of boundless enjoyment. The weariness of the song's melody and lyrics fit that pretty well today. Settled into her seat, she hit play and put her headphones back on, once again singing to the lyrics and getting a knowing smile from Chris.

_Homeward bound_

_I wish I was_

_Homeward bound_

_Home, where my thought's escaping_

_Home, where my music's playing_

_Home, where my love lies waiting_

_Silently for me_

She really just missed her family. Odd's stupid pranks and flirting. His attempts to get into relationships with every girl he met. Missed Ulrich and Yumi, the awkward dance they maintained with each other's feelings. She really missed Jeremy, his shy and hesitant affection that had slowly become more confident and somehow still held the awe and wonder she saw when she finally told him to ask her out because she wouldn't refuse. Thoughts of their first date brought a chuckle and more memories of her and Jeremy helped tune out the sadness of the song and gave her the comfort to fall asleep.

_Tonight I'll sing my songs again_

_I'll play the game and pretend_

_But all my words come back to me_

_In shades of mediocrity_

_Like emptiness in harmony_

_I need someone to comfort me_

A nudge brought Aelita back to consciousness and her sleepy eyes opened to take in the scene around her. Sophie smiled gently, "we're here Aelita, time to get off the train."

Nodding, Aelita got up and stretched herself out before looking around to find her MP3 player and headphones. Sophie held up the device, "you didn't look comfortable with those on so I took them off and gave you a pillow."

Aelita looked back and smiled gratefully, "Thank you." Sophie just nodded and guided Aelita off the train and unto the platform. A look around reminded her that she was now in Paris and her heart ached as she finished the song she had been listening to in her head while she walked. Once again she considered how close to home she was and how far away that really was as she softly sang.

_Homeward bound_

_I wish I was_

_Homeward bound_

_Home, where my thought's escaping_

_Home, where my music's playing_

_Home, where my love lies waiting_

_Silently for me_

_Silently for me_

_Silently for me_

A face in the crowd caught her attention and she stared, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. He wasn't supposed to be here, he should be with his team working on securing the national championship. But there was no question in her mind that the blond haired boy in his characteristic blue turtle neck and black glasses was Jeremy. Security parted for him and Aelita gave up any pretense of holding back. She sprinted at him, not caring as the force of her hug tackled him to the ground.

Obviously he didn't care either as despite hitting the ground with a painful ompf, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the crushing hug. Around the re-united young couple a number of disappointed boys looked on a few moments before walking away sadly. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sissi and William approached and crowded around Jeremy and Aelita, allowing them to have another moment before announcing their presence. Aelita looked up and her faced brightened another few shades as she disentangled herself from Jeremy to greet them all. Hugs all around and the feeling of Jeremy's fingers laced with hers banished all trace of the gloom she had been feeling earlier and she walked to the waiting vehicles with a new found lightness in her step.

Later that night Aelita stepped up on stage and walked confidently to the mixing board that would be her connection to this evening's crowd. She looked down and picked out Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and William, smiling to them. Disappointed for a moment that she didn't see Jeremy, she noticed Yumi motion to the side of the stage and saw Jeremy standing just out of view of the crowd to her right. She looked up as the lights went down and the colored ones focused around her. Smirking, she raised her voice. "This song is dedicated to some very special friends of mine and to Jeremy especially... Come on, get up here."

She looked directly at Jeremy, "Come on, don't be shy Jer." The crowd chuckled then cheered as Jeremy slowly made his way across the stage and to Aelita's side. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sissi and William climbed up onto the stage as well, the crowd giving them another round of cheering before quieting as Aelita stretched her hands and placed them on the board. With Jeremy standing close at her side and the rest of her friends lined up on her flanks she started the show. She poured out her happiness into the board, her mix bursting with energy that had everyone in the audience out of their seats the second it began. Critics would later say it was the concert of the decade as the pink haired girl stole the show, her audience demanding encore after encore.

But the accolades and fame weren't what Aelita would remember about that night. She would remember it as she should have remembered her first concert. She would recall Jeremy walking out onto the stage and being given the recognition his efforts in freeing her had earned him. She would recall glancing over her shoulder and catching Yumi and Ulrich dancing. Most of all though, the feeling of being home was going to stay with her. Yumi offering cold water as Sissi brought out cool towels and Odd fanned her while Jeremy lovingly cradled and supported her bone tired body.

* * *

A/N: The song is Homeward Bound by Simon and Garfunkel


End file.
